Operation of switches, protective devices (e.g., circuit breakers, fuses, electromechanical and solid state relays), contactors, motor overload circuits, and electronic monitoring and control devices (e.g., microcontrollers, data acquisition and control systems) (hereinafter “components”) can be affected by changes in the surrounding environment in which these components are disposed. For example, if the components are disposed in an enclosure and the humidity of the components' surrounding environment increases beyond a certain threshold, the components may not operate as intended and/or an arc fault condition may occur. Typically, the conditions of the components' surrounding environment are usually apparent when a person opens the enclosure to observe its inside. However, these conditions are not noticed until the enclosure is opened and the components' surrounding environment can be observed. While the components operate to prevent potentially harmful situations, the failure to acknowledge and adjust the components' surrounding environment can lead to other hazardous consequences, such as harm to equipment and/or personnel. Many of these components can be expensive and/or critical to commercial/industrial plant operation and/or personnel safety. If the change in the components' surrounding environment is not properly monitored and controlled, then the expensive and/or critical components can become damaged and/or not operate as intended when the surrounding environment is outside of acceptable operating conditions. Expensive and/or critical equipment that the expensive and/or critical components protect also can become damaged. In addition, replacement of the environmentally damaged expensive and/or critical components can be expensive and time consuming.